L'envers du décor
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Une pièce s'est jouée. Il est maintenant temps de tirer le rideau.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le premier texte long que je poste sur le seigneur des anneaux.

**Disclaimer: **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Tolkien.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Aragorn,_

_La guerre est finie depuis quelques temps déjà. Et mon âme ne trouve point le repos. Mon ami j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Cette guerre a été effroyable en pertes surtout mais pas que. Nous avons dû endurer bien des épreuves. Et même si elles nous ont soudés parfois je regrette qu'elles nous aient autant rapprochés. C'est peut-être égoïste mais c'est ainsi. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne regrette pas d'y avoir participé c'est seulement que je ne pensais pas que ce périple ferait naître en moi de tels sentiments. _

_Cela me paraissait totalement impossible. Et pourtant, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Et cette évidence fait mal. Encore plus maintenant que vous êtes monté sur le trône. La couronne vous va bien Estel, vous la méritez amplement. Mais maintenant, il y aura toujours cette barrière entre nous. Vous n'êtes plus le rôdeur ou ce petit garçon que je retrouvais autrefois non maintenant vous êtes le roi Elessar. Votre destin est aujourd'hui tel qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Votre lignée a retrouvé sa noblesse d'antan. Je sais à quel point cela vous tenait à cœur. _

_La communauté n'est plus et j'ai bien peur qu'avec elle nos liens ne soient plus jamais ce qu'ils étaient. Maintenant il va falloir relever la tête et faire en sorte que la Terre du Milieu renaisse après toutes ces batailles. Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à rétablir la paix qui fut jadis en Terre du Milieu. Tous les royaumes ont les yeux tournés vers le Gondor même les elfes qui resteront. Un combat vient de se finir et un autre commence déjà pour vous. Et pas l'un des moindres ! Mais j'ai confiance, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable. N'hésitez plus comme vous l'avez fait durant cette quête et accomplissez la tâche qui vous est dévolue. _

_Cela ne sera certes pas facile, mais vous y parviendrez. Vous ne manquez ni de courage ni de force. Je veux y aiderai peut-être, même si je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons de sitôt. Peut-être ne nous reverrons nous jamais. Mais je vous en prie ne m'en voulez pas. De nombreux tourments ont pris possession de mon cœur et je ne veux vous faire voir cela mon vieil ami. La vie d'un homme est bien trop courte par rapport à celle d'un elfe pour que vous subissiez mon mal-être. Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que je serai très pris par mon statut. Trop pour accorder un peu de temps à un ami cher._

_Je vous offre une chance de vous voiler la face. Prenez la. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être deux à souffrir de cette situation. Peut-être ne devrais-je jamais vous donner cette lettre. Que préférez-vous ? Est-ce réellement juste de vous dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête quand vous devez vous faire à votre nouveau rôle ? Celui que vous avez si souvent fui. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suppose que je vais devoir me faire à ce vide qui m'habite depuis le début de cette quête. Je pensais sincèrement que sa fin soulagerait mon cœur mais je me trompais. Pardonnez moi, je pensais pouvoir revenir vers vous et vous soutenir comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais je ne peux plus._

_Mettre de la distance entre nous me semblait une bonne solution. Du moins le temps d'y voir plus clair. Mais plus je mettais de la distance entre nous et plus il me coûtait de revenir un jour sur mes pas. Par les Valars, j'aurais pourtant aimé voir votre visage une dernière fois. Et même si l'envie de retourner à Minas Tirith est toujours là au plus profond de moi je fais tout pour y résister. Même si j'ai mal, je doute d'avoir la force de vous revoir. J'ai bien trop peur de ce que cela pourrait déclencher. _

_Céder à mes pulsions ne seraient bon pour aucun de nous deux. J'ose espérer que vous êtes heureux au près de votre peuple et de Dame Arwen. Et que le sourire que j'aimais tant voir est toujours sur vos lèvres. Il serait si triste que vous le perdiez un jour. Promettez moi d'être heureux Aragorn, il en va de ma survie. Si être loin de vous me déchire, je veux croire que tout va bien pour vous. Cela me donne la force de continuer malgré tout. Mais cette force diminue de jour en jour. Je ne verrais sûrement pas le fin de votre règne. J'aurais pourtant voulu voir de mes propres yeux les changements opérés en Terre du Milieu grâce à vous._

_Peut-être devriez vous arrêter de lire ces lignes. La suite n'est pas d'une grande importance et je ne souhaite pas que vous sentiez responsable. Ou alors c'est peut-être à moi de ne pas les écrire ? Je ne sais plus, mais je pense qu'elles doivent être écrites si un jour vous vouliez les lire ou connaître la vérité. Je vous le dois. Ce choix vous appartient Estel. Parfois mes journées me semblent moins longues quand je pense à nos moments passés ensemble lorsque vous étiez plus jeune. Je ne devrais pas pourtant cela me fait plus de mal que de bien. Pourtant j'ai besoin de me les rappeler pour savoir que tout cela n'était pas un rêve._

_Si vous avez deviné le mal qui me ronge. Si cela vous en coûte, je vous en prie ne lisez pas mes derniers mots. Ils ne sont là que pour essayer de soulager ma peine et ma douleur. Pour me dire que je n'ai pas été un lâche jusqu'au bout. Que je vous les aurais dit même si cela n'est pas de vive voix : Je vous aime Estel._

_Ne culpabilisez pas. Oui je vous aime mais les choses se sont passées comme elles devaient se passer. Je sais que vous me considérez comme votre frère et je voudrais que ce soit toujours le cas si cela ne vous en coûte pas trop, mais je comprendrai si tel n'étais pas le cas. Nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble de toute façon alors je ne me suis jamais déclaré. Cela n'est ni votre faute ni la mienne._

_Nous sommes deux hommes au destin tout tracé. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour aller contre. Nous avons joué notre rôle dans cette histoire même si personne ne s'est intéressé à nos sentiments. Tout cela nous dépasse. Vous êtes roi, je suis prince et promis à régner moi aussi un jour. Trop de choses nous sépare maintenant._

_Ne pleurez pas, rien n'aurait pu éviter tout cela. Tout était écrit d'avance. Même si vous m'aviez aimé les choses n'auraient pu être changées. Tel est notre destin de vivre éloigné l'un de l'autre. Dihena nin d'avoir préféré la fuite Aragorn. Mais ma peine était trop grande ainsi que ma douleur pour encore pouvoir vous regarder dans vos yeux si bleus, si limpides que j'aurai saimé m'y perdre toute ma vie._

_Puissiez-vous jamais me pardonnez._

_ Namarïe m__eleth-nin._

_ Votre ami Legolas.»_

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.  
J'accepte bien évidemment tous les commentaires pour m'améliorer.  
Pour les mots en elfique je ne suis sûr de rien donc excusez-moi d'avance si cela ne correspond pas.

**Namarïe meleth-nin: **adieu mon amour  
**Dihena nin: **pardonnez-moi


End file.
